Let Go
by iceblueyes
Summary: Risa already knew Daisuke loved her before but he already loves Riku. But her feelings changed when Satoshi gave an advice one lonely afternoon...


Author's Notes: I don't own DNAngel.

Risa's point of view

Let go.

Two words. Two simple words…yet I can't do it. Still…my heart belongs to Daisuke. Amazing huh? Daisuke! It was always Dark! But ever since the tour we had and have a vacation in that so-called-subic…I looked at Daisuke as another person. And ever since I saw Daisuke made a painting of me…

Flashback

I was helping Daisuke's Mom cooking our lunch and Riku and Daisuke we're upstairs…talking. Somehow I couldn't deny the fact that…that…

I was jealous.

"Something wrong dear?" Daisuke's Mom asked. I stopped daydreaming, looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Auntie", I replied, and proceeded to whatever I was doing. "I'm fine…"

"Well then would you call your sister and Daisuke? We'll be having our lunch in a few minutes", she added. Riku and I were invited at Daisuke's house to have lunch. Occasion? None actually. Just…a get together.

"If only Dark was here I could think about him more", I gritted. "But…I couldn't deny the fact…I'll be thinking about Daisuke too". I was about to go to Daisuke's room when I heard them talking.

"She's beautiful!" I heard my sister exclaimed. "I wish it was me".

"I liked her before but now I have sort out my true feelings", I heard Daisuke replied as I went in silently and wanted to see what they're looking. I gasped when I saw a painting…and it was me. I saw the two turned around. "R-Risa…I-I can explain…"

"Daisuke...after all this time…I have loved you but…it's too late…"I said. I couldn't take it anymore as my tears slowly fall down to my cheeks. "Thanks for loving me that I didn't know…"and gave a wry smile.

"Risa!" my sister exclaimed. I went down hurriedly not minding my tears. I even passed by Daisuke's Mom without a word and I went out of their house. Emiko looked at Daisuke and Riku coming down.

"Daisuke?" Emiko asked, confused.

"Where is she?" Daisuke said as he opens the door. "Risa!" he looks from left to right but she is nowhere to be seen.

"What happened here young man?" his Dad asked. Daisuke looked at his Father sadly.

"It's Risa…"

"And?" Kyouske prompted.

"S-She saw the painting…and s-she heard that I loved her…before", Daisuke replied. His Dad sighed.

"But you love Riku right?" his Dad asked looking at Riku. Daisuke nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"I…don't feel so good. I…don't even know if I could face her after what happened today", his son replied. Kyouske smiled wryly, went to his son and pat his head.

"You're a grown man Daisuke. You can face your problems", his Dad said.

"But…if Risa don't talk to me-"he was cut off by Riku.

"Don't worry Daisuke! She will talk to you! If she wouldn't…I'll force her!" Riku said bravely. Daisuke sweat dropped and gave a wry smile.

"Thanks Riku. I appreciate your help", he replied. She nodded. Emiko went to his son and pat his back…hard!

"You're lucky Daisuke! Your girlfriend is very understanding!"

"Mom!" he exclaimed as everybody laughed and Daisuke and Riku were blushing.

I was running even though I don't know where I was heading. And still…my tears can't stop falling. He loves me…he loves me before. And his feelings changed because I love Dark. They say "It's better to have lost than not to have loved at all". And I slipped that opportunity. A big opportunity. And now I was running to nowhere for I don't care! Then I bumped on to somebody but too warm to be a wall. I looked up to see…"S-Satoshi?"

"Risa?" he said, and then I looked away. "You must be tired of all the running and the crying you had". I didn't reply as my thoughts were busy thinking of a redhead person. He sighed. "Risa…"

"I can't do it!" he seems taken aback by what I said as I looked at him. "I-I…"then I buried my face to his chest. He was shocked to that. "I…don't know to let him go". I was so surprised by his actions coz' he was hugging me. Pulling me close. As if protecting me from pain. There weren't any people so it was okay. But I admit that I was blushing…hard. No man on Earth ever hugged me this way before. Not even Dark. "S-Satoshi…"

"It's Daisuke isn't it?" how did he know? I nodded without looking up at him. "It's obvious actually. But Risa love is like that. You had to feel the pain to appreciate it. But don't worry…there are so many guys out there". _I'm here…_I looked up to him, hoping what he is saying will be true someday.

"S-Sure?" he nodded, with a smile as he wiped my tears. "Thank you Satoshi".

"There's nothing to thank me for". He rested his forehead to mine. Our faces too close. "I am here…always". After that incident all my feelings towards Daisuke vanished…because of him.

End of flashback

I sighed as I was still looking at the cherry blossoms falling down to the ground. I gave a wry smile. I have learned to love him. I treat Daisuke as a friend now. A good friend. And I don't want to lose our friendship. I heard someone walking to where I was. I smiled as I saw Daisuke. "Hi Daisuke! Only you? Where's Riku?" I asked. He smiled back.

"She's in the classroom", he replied as he seated next to me. "Have you found the most important person in your life?" I was taken aback by his question. Why is he asking that?

"Y-Yes…I have…"I said, blushing.

"Who?" he added. I blushed more.

"S-Satoshi…"I looked at him and he smiled.

"That's good. I've got a secret to tell you". He whispered something in my ear. "He cares for you very much". I was dumbfounded as he stood up, with that silly smile on his face. I stood up as he walked away.

"What does that mean Daisuke?" he stopped on his tracks and replied, without looking at me.

"Ask him so you'll know". Then I didn't saw him grin as he left. Me asking why Satoshi cares for me very much? It's normal because we're friends. But I know deep inside my heart…his more than a friend.

"You're a cleaner today?" Riku asked as I was packing my notebooks. I nodded.

"I'll be going home by myself Riku", I replied. She nodded and smiled.

"We're in third year high after all", she added and left with Daisuke. I smiled to myself as I saw them walking hand in hand.

"Risa?" someone asked. I looked to see Satoshi. "Ready?" I looked at him, confused.

"Ready for what? W-What are we going to do?" I was startled as he laughed of what I said.

"We're going to clean the room…remember?" I was blushing when he said that! Why did I forget? I was too busy looking at his handsome face!

"O-Oh…sorry about that….Satoshi-kun", I replied. He smiled and left. How could I ever tell him…that I love him?

After fifteen minutes we were done cleaning the room as our classmates went home. Satoshi and I were left alone. He was cleaning the eraser as I was sitting on the armchair, looking outside. "Satoshi…d-do you love somebody?" I saw him paused for a while at the glass window and went back to his work.

"Yes", he said. Somehow when he said that my heart broke into pieces. I turned to him when he placed the erasers on the ledge.

"R-Really? Who's the lucky girl?" I asked. He went to me and smiled.

"You know her". I raised my right brow.

"Really?" I jumped from my seat. "Describe her". He grinned as he got his bag.

"I'll describe her…along the way". So what I did…I get my bag as we went out of the room.

"Okay now describe her", I said again. I saw him sighed.

"She's really pretty for me. She's very energetic, kind, cares for her love ones and naïve at times". He looked at me as I was hanging on to his every word on why he is so in love with this girl. "She has brown hair and brown eyes and…"this time he looked at me. "She has a twin sister". I stopped dead in tracks. He likes Riku. And I didn't notice that we were in the same place where he comforted me…the park.

"You love…Riku?" I asked. He laughed on what I said. "I never knew you love Riku all along! So…you're like me…hiding your true feelings". He was still smirking when he went to me.

"You're wrong Risa". I was taken aback by what he said. Does that mean…? I like you…not Riku". I gasped. H-He likes me? Oh my god! My knees were buckling and it was a good thing he slipped one of his arm to my waist…pulling me close. "Ever since that day you saw me turned into Krad and that you weren't afraid of me…I couldn't deny the fact that…I've beginning to like you…"I was dumbfounded on what he said. I never knew…that the ever-so-good-looking Satoshi Hiwatari will like me! This must be a dream! But…it's too good to be a dream! "Erase that…I love you". Now I was really listening! And every word he said is making me weak and making me blush.

"S-Satoshi…"I began. "I…I…"he was looking at me with a wry smile.

"It's okay if you don't feel anything towards me". I shook my head.

"You're wrong!" He was startled as I looked down. I don't like confessing…it's not my nature! But he has to know. "S-Satoshi…you're the most important person in my life…because...l love you too". There I said it! Great and my face is flushing mad! I saw him smile and he leans his forehead to mine. "S-Satoshi…"

"I'm happy we feel the same way". I smiled to what he said.

"I thank you for accepting and loving me". He didn't say anything as he brushed his lips to mine. The kiss that I will treasure forever. And as the sun sets, I can't help but to feel my heart as light as a feather. At last I've let go…

End.


End file.
